metamorphosis
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: When Kaien Cross goes missing everyone wonders where he went...and they might not like the answer contains ZeroxAido (might contain YagariXKaien later but it depends on what feedback I get on that )


Welcome back everyone ! this is more or less a beta test story ...if you guys like it I will continue (if I get reviews on this chapter if not it's not continuing ) I'm not going to waste my time making something no one's going to bother giving me feedback on (DR Yagami files only got reviews AFTER I canceled it , asking me to continue the story well I'm sick of it , I need FEEDBACK people ! BEFORE I cancel something ! anyway on with it...)

* * *

It had been 3 months since Kaien Cross went missing

Everyone was really worried at this point wondering if he had been dragged off by a strong level D or had just chosen to up and leave for whatever reason , they had called the police after a couple days had passed by , but they had come up with nothing , and everyone was starting to lose hope of ever seeing him again .

Alive that is

Zero was currently patrolling the grounds , bloody rose out and gleaming in the light of the moon , ready to make any level D or any other creature of the shadows that decided to attack the innocent students eat a bullet , his worry had also built over the course of the months , as annoying as he found the elder hunter , he could not deny the fact that he did not want him to be hurt , it was because of him and Yuki's efforts , that him and Hanabusa had gotten together in the first place after all .

Speaking of his lover...

The blond noble ran over , just stopping short of running the silverette down .

"Zero ! Zero ! Zero !" Aido repeated the name till Zero put a hand over his motor mouth shutting him up .

"What is it ?" Zero asked slowly taking his hand off , wondering what was so important that Hanabusa thought he should be out of class and on the grounds , which well Zero did love the blue-eyed vampire , he still had trouble keeping his fangs to himself , his complaints for real blood the source of a lot of Zeros irritation with him .

"I found a rouge hunter hideout !" Aido blurted out as soon as his mouth was free "I was looking for you , class ended early because the teacher puked for some reason...not important , but yeah I was looking around and I saw a rouge entering this abandoned house nearby ! he looked really suspicious"

"Lead me there"

It took about 5 minutes to reach the abandoned place which turned out to not be a house but a small shrine , moss, and vines coated it everywhere , except for the doorway which had the brush pulled away from it signaling someone had gone inside .

Zero reached forward and pulled at the door it creaking louder than he would have liked , not to mention he know had some kind of green substance from the door all over his hands , he decided to just wipe it on his pants hoping it would not stain his uniform .

Did he seriously just think that ? Well, he did take one of the vainer vampires as his mate...

Speaking of his mate Aido recoiled upon sticking his head inside the shrine , covering his nose , eyes watering as he coughed .

"c-can't breath !"

"Must have a hunter spell on it to keep vampires out..." Zero said and got to work breaking it , it proving rather simple .

Rouges were idiots

Heading inside both vampires found the place still smelled bad , like something had died and decayed inside it , which considering there missing headmaster , might not be that far from the truth .

The whole place was dark and damp , an intense chill settling into their bones from all around from both the aura of the rouge nest and the cold radiating off the stones , not to mention along with the smell of death it also smelled strongly of mold which could not be good for even for a vampire to breath .

Upon entering one room they saw a shocking sight

Dead rouges littered the area , the smell of rotting death overpowering the smell of blood , their bodies were torn to pieces , some had their chests ripped open , others their throats and stomachs , several of their faces in a frozen scream , there deaths were not peaceful that was perfectly clear to Zero .

A rustling in the corner got their attention , turning to look they saw something dark leaning over the body of the rouge that Aido had seen sneaking around , obviously having just met his demise , from both the smell of fresh blood and the fact the corpse was still twitching from quickly fleeting remains of life .

The shadow seemed to not register their presence to busy greedily slurping up the blood out of the bodies ripped open chest cavity like a child might dunk their face into a chocolate fountain .

Zero whipped up his gun and pointed it at the hunched figure ready to fire it at the creature that caused this mess .

"Get up slowly and hands where I can see them !" Zero shouted making sure his presence was known fully .

Slowly the figure got to its feet showing itself to be a couple inches taller than Zero .

Then it turned around

"Zero ? you shouldn't be here it's dangerous !"

"Cross..."


End file.
